Pictures of You
by The March Hatter
Summary: Colin begins to notice a common element in his pictures. Slash, Neville/Colin. Multiple Chapters ranging from long-ish to drabbles.
1. Picture 1: Smile

**Pictures of You**

~A Colin Creevey **x** Neville Longbottom Fic~

_(Because I can. . . . )_

It was gradual, at first. So gradual he would be hard-pressed to say exactly when it started. All he knew was that one day, a day of no particular importance, as he was going through his latest photos of his idol (all of which showing him in various stages of shock, frustration and annoyance at being the center of his attention . _again_.) he noticed him. Inconspicuously tucked away in a corner of the photograph, trying to contain his amusement, was one Neville Longbottom.

It wasn't as though he had never noticed the boy before. He was always hanging around with Harry and his friends, in fact, Colin recalled, he believed the two shared a dorm. It was only natural that he recognize him. But today, as he was gazing over his work, he found the older boy to be the center of his thoughts.

_He has a nice smile . . ._

Colin blinked. He then shook his head and blinked again. _odd . . . _he mused. _I wonder where that came from._ He quickly shrugged it off as unimportant, before continuing with his previous work.

---

_**TBC . . .**_


	2. Picture 2: Party

**Pictures of You**

~A Colin Creevey **x** Neville Longbottom Fic~

**II. **_**Party**_

The next time it happened was entirely not his fault. After all, when your hero asks you, personally, to borrow your camera, you don't say _no_.

Apparently his dorm-mate Dean Thomas's birthday was coming up and they were planning on sneaking something a little . . . _stronger_ than Butterbeer into the party for the subsequent party. Harry said the camera was for the purpose of future blackmail, as one of them was bound to do something stupid (and hilarious) that would require mass amounts of teasing when they sobered back up.

When he returned the camera the following week he politely asked if Colin would develop the pictures for him (in the wizard way of course.). The younger boy eagerly agreed.

After spending all afternoon doing just that, Colin lay splayed out on his stomach across his bed. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to see just what had gone on at the party he ban to gingerly flip through the mound of photos he had so recently cultivated.

At first they all seemed to be relatively average. Individuals, couples, and entire groups stood together waving back at him through the photos, smiling and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. However as he continued to make his way through them it soon became apparent how good a time everyone was having. The pictures became slightly blurry, as though the person taking them was having a hard time keeping still. They were also becoming less structured. Instead of people flashing purposeful smiles and striking poses these images were more candid. Girls flirting shamelessly with other party guests. Dean and Seamus busily making out in a corner. Harry's best friend Ron dancing spastically with his girlfriend Hermione. There was even a picture of Harry, glasses askew, grinning drunkenly and flashing a thumbs up to the camera, with his uniform tie knotted loosely around his head. Smiling in clear amusement, he moved it to the back of the stack and turned to the next image.

And there in the picture was Neville. The older boy was on his hands and knees, looking a bit tipsy and obviously searching for something. The photographic scene continued to play out as the boy called out for 'Trevor', which, Colin knew, was the name of his pet toad. He also knew that Trevor had a nasty habit of disappearing on the older boy, usually sending him on a whirlwind search all over the place for the small brownish-green amphibian. As he watched the boy crawling around and occasionally hiccupping drunkenly he found himself thinking it was rather cute of him to be searching for his pet in the middle of a raging dorm party.

Flipping to the next picture in the stack he watched as Neville opened his trunk and began to rummage through, apparently thinking that there was a chance his pet would be in there. As Picture-Neville called out for Trevor once more, Colin noticed a small suspiciously toad-like lump on top of the canopy hanging over the bed, directly behind the trunk. Briefly wondering how the heck the little trouble maker had managed to get up there in the first place he turned to the last picture in the pile.

He nearly burst out laughing at the scene before him. As the boy in the photograph closed his trunk and rose to his feet, fully intent on continuing his search, Trevor took that moment to make himself known by jumping off the bed hangings and landing squarely on Neville's head. His fellow Gryphindor could do nothing but stand there, blinking up at Trevor in surprise, mouth open in a small 'o' of shock before letting out another small hiccup. Colin, quite frankly, found it just plain . . . . adorable.

He knew it was odd to think of someone older than you as adorable, but he couldn't help himself. Looking at the brunette, lost toad perched atop his head, he couldn't stop the stream of giggles that tumbled out of his mouth at the sight. That earned him a few strange glances from his dorm mates to be sure, but he paid them no mind.

Smiling to himself he reached over to the small bookshelf every student had next to his or her bed, he quickly pulled out one of his many photo albums. Tacking the picture into place, he took one last glance at the surprised looking teen in the picture and couldn't help chuckling once more. He'd be sure to make another copy for Harry of course, but this one was definitely a keeper.

---

_**TBC . . .**_

* * *

_written sometime in the middle of the night. soooo . . . tired . . . ._

_damnable muse . . . _


End file.
